


Fated

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: In which one can only find out about their role when they turn 21 and Sehun desperately hopes he is not an alpha.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Inna said she is thirsty and demanded a fic with omega Sehun and alpha Jongin. So, here it is (*´ლ`*)
> 
> Wrote it in a rush so I apologize for any mistakes.

Sehun is seated on the floor with his back against the bed. His legs are spread out in front of him and a head is nestled comfortably on his lap.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

Sehun stops running his fingers through Jongin’s hair and stares at him. “I am.”

 

“It’s going to be fine.” Jongin tries to sound convincing but the tremor in his voice gives away how nervous he is.

 

“What if I am an alpha? We can’t continue what we are having now if that’s the case, you know that.” Sehun sighs sadly.

 

Jongin sits up and moves to sit next to Sehun. He wraps an arm around the younger’s shoulder to pull him close. “We will still love each other. It doesn’t matter whether you are an omega or not.”

 

“We can’t be together if I am an alpha too, Jongin. That is not allowed. We can get killed.” Sehun stares at Jongin with tear-filled eyes and Jongin’s heart breaks at the sight.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. Let’s not think about the worst case scenario, okay? There’s still a high chance of you being an omega or a beta. We will figure other things out later. But for now, let’s talk about something else, okay?”

 

Sehun lets out a shaky breath before he throws himself into Jongin’s arms and buries his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. He inhales the scent of Jongin, the scent of _alpha._ You will find out whether you are an alpha, beta, or omega on your 21st birthday. Jongin’s birthday was three months ago and he turned out to be an alpha. Sehun’s birthday is tomorrow, and he prays to God he is an omega or a beta so he can be with Jongin.

 

His parents have warned him a lot of times, _“don’t fall in love before you turn 21”_ but he didn’t have the power to control his heart and before he knew it he had fallen in love with his best friend two years ago.

 

Jongin knew about the consequences too, but he also couldn’t hold himself back. In the two years of their relationship, they are happy and so much in love with each other. They have always prayed, they wanted to become an omega or a beta. Because alphas are exclusive. Unlike omegas and betas, alphas cannot mate with alphas.

 

The day Jongin told Sehun that he is an alpha, Sehun felt like his whole world was crumbling down. If they want to stay together, he needs to be either an omega or a beta. If he is an alpha, then they will have to separate because they won’t be able to mate with each other.

 

Tomorrow is an important day. Their future together depends on what will happen tomorrow. Sehun is dreading it so much and he wishes he could just stay like this forever. No rank, no role. Just him, and he can be with Jongin forever.

 

“Do we need to, you know, say goodbye or something?” Sehun asks after a moment of silence.

 

“Don’t be silly. We will always be together so what’s the point of saying goodbye?”

 

“Jongin, we-”

 

“Sehun, stop. Please, stop. I don’t want to think about it. I just want to savour this moment with you, right at this moment. I don’t care what will happen tomorrow. I will always love you, I will always stay by your side. Even though not as lover, I will always be with you, as your friend.” Jongin says and he sounded so, _so_ broken. Sehun sobs onto Jongin’s shoulder and hugs Jongin even tighter.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“You did nothing wrong, baby.” Jongin kisses the crown of his head and Sehun feels something wet on his hair.

 

“Don’t cry.” Sehun pulls away to wipe Jongin’s tears away.

 

“Speak for yourself.”

 

Sehun chuckles in between his tears and Jongin smiles. “I love you, Sehun.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“No matter what happens, I will always be here for you, you know that right?”

 

“I know.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin is waiting anxiously in his car. Today is the big day and Sehun is currently going through the check-up procedure in the hospital. He is not allowed to go in so he can only wait inside his car while trying his best to keep his thoughts positive.

 

Jongin has gone through the check-up before and it took him one hour to complete it. Sehun has gone for 55 minutes so he will be done soon.

 

He feels like he can die from nervousness. His legs can’t stop shaking and he keeps on biting his nails, a bad habit whenever he is scared or nervous.

 

A knock on the window startles him and his eyes go wide when he notices Sehun standing outside. Without thinking he opens the door and jumps onto Sehun, holding Sehun’s shoulders tightly. “What is the result?”

 

Sehun looks dazed for a moment before he suddenly starts crying. Jongin gasps as he tries to make sense of Sehun’s reaction. Sehun is crying. His boyfriend is crying because he is sad. He is sad because it’s a bad news. _Sehun is an alpha._

 

Jongin thought he has prepared himself for the worst, but now that it is really happening, he doesn’t know what to do. He just stands there like a rock while Sehun is sobbing uncontrollably in front of him.

 

He sees Sehun’s mouth moving. Sehun is saying something, but the beating of his own heart is too loud in his ears and he didn’t catch what Sehun was trying to tell him.

 

“W-what?” He manages to croak out.

 

“I am an omega. They said I am an omega, Jongin.” Sehun is still crying but there is a big smile on his face.

 

It takes Jongin a full minute to comprehend what Sehun just told him. “Oh my god…” He gasps out. He stares at Sehun with wide eyes. “You..you are an omega? Really? This is not a dream, right? I am not just imagining it in my head, right?”

 

“No, you are not dreaming. I am really an omega, Jongin. _Your_ omega.”

 

Jongin smiles so wide until his cheeks hurt as he pulls Sehun into a bone-crushing hug. “My omega. Mine and mine only.”

 

“I am so happy.” Sehun giggles.

 

“We are meant to be together, babe.” Jongin laughs before he sways their bodies from side to side. “I love you so much.”

 

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  


“I still can’t believe it.” Sehun says in wonder.

 

Jongin smiles before he pokes Sehun’s nose with his finger. “This is amazing, isn’t it?”

 

“Very amazing. It feels surreal.”

 

“I know. I am feeling that way too. But this is real. I can smell you. Your omega’s scent, I can smell it now. You are really an omega.” Jongin says.

 

Sehun sighs happily. “One step closer to be yours forever.”

 

“Sehun, are you sure? We can wait. There is no need to rush things.” Jongin looks at him worriedly.

 

“I am sure, Jongin. I want to be your mate. Besides, we have told our parents about it and they agreed. There is no reason for us to wait. I have been wanting to be your mate since forever,” Sehun reaches out a hand to caress Jongin’s cheek, “mate me.”

 

Jongin exhales and closes his eyes for a second before he opens it again, staring straight into Sehun’s expecting ones. “Okay,” Jongin leans forward to kiss Sehun’s lips, “I want to be your mate too.” Jongin mutters against Sehun’s lips.

 

Sehun smiles and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck to pull him closer. Jongin shifts so now he is hovering over Sehun. His elbows are propped on each side of Sehun’s head.

 

“They said it’s going to hurt.” Jongin says.

 

“It’s okay. I trust you.” Sehun smiles reassuringly at his boyfriend.

 

Jongin licks his lower lip. “I will try to make it hurt less.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Kiss me again, please.”

 

Jongin chuckles before he leans down and captures Sehun’s lips in another passionate kiss. He runs his hand down Sehun’s naked chest. He flicks a nipple playfully and smirks when Sehun squirms underneath him. They have fooled around several times before though they have never gone all the way, so he knows the sensitive parts on Sehun’s body.

 

He pulls away from the kiss to mouth at Sehun’s jaw before he traces his tongue down the length of Sehun’s neck. He graces his teeth on the spot right under Sehun’s left ear. That’s where he is going to mark Sehun later. He feels Sehun shudders in anticipation, but he is not going to do it now. If he does it now, there’s nothing he can do to distract Sehun from the pain.

 

Sehun is already half-hard and he is trying to rut against Jongin’s thigh. Jongin holds his hips down with both of his hands and he ignores Sehun’s whine.

 

He straightens up before he pulls Sehun’s sweatpants down and throws it away onto the floor. Jongin can’t tear his eyes off Sehun’s leaking entrance because it has never happened before. “You are self-lubricating.”

 

“Well, I am omega, what do you expect.” Sehun huffs in annoyance because Jongin is taking his damn time.

 

Jongin chuckles at his impatient lover and kisses his inner thigh as an apology. “You are so beautiful.” Jongin muses out loud.

 

“Stop saying cheesy stuffs and do something already.” Sehun whines.

 

Jongin presses a kiss on the head of Sehun’s cock and it causes Sehun’s knees to jerk in surprise. Jongin hides a smile before he gets off the bed to take off his shirt and pants. The room is filled with pheromones and it is driving him crazy. He is already fully hard just from Sehun’s scent alone.

 

He is thinking of teasing Sehun for a little bit longer, but looking at his own condition, it might not be a good idea.

 

Sehun is watching him with lust-filled eyes and Jongin gulps before he climbs back onto the bed and settles himself in between Sehun’s spread legs. Sehun bends his legs and gives Jongin a nod when he feels a finger prodding at his wet entrance.

 

The first digit slides in easily. Sehun is already so wet therefore there’s no resistance at all. Jongin watches in pure amusement as more and more clear liquid comes out from the hole. His fingers are wet and he suddenly has the urge to taste it. So he pulls his finger out and brings it to his mouth. A curious tongue darts out and he moans when he finally has a taste of it.

 

“God dammit, Sehun. You taste and smell so nice.” Jongin says and Sehun blushes at the compliment. “I am going to eat you out, but not today. Next time, I promise.” Jongin smirks before he sinks in two fingers at once, causing Sehun’s back to arch off the bed.

 

He scissors Sehun open and adds the third finger when Sehun begs him to go faster. Sehun is writhing on the bed, face flushed and cock hard. A loud moan escapes Sehun’s lips when Jongin brushes his prostate. Jongin keeps on rubbing on that bundle of nerves and he enjoys the way Sehun cries out in pleasure.

 

“S-stop. I don’t want to cum now.” Sehun pleads and Jongin complies. He pulls his fingers out and licks it as clean as he can. “I think I am addicted to your taste.”

 

Sehun scoffs weakly. “Gross.”

 

“It’s you, babe. It’s not gross at all.”

 

“Just fuck me already.” Sehun orders and covers his red face with his hands. Jongin just laughs before he aligns his aching cock in front of Sehun’s entrance.

 

“Ready?”

 

“I have always been ready,” is Sehun’s answer and that’s all Jongin needs before he pushes in slowly.

 

Sehun is a virgin and Jongin is huge so the stretch renders Sehun speechless because it’s so painful.

 

“Baby, are you okay?” Jongin asks in concern.

 

Sehun tries to relax, tries to even out his breath, but it’s hard. He is gaping like a fish as he tries to hold onto Jongin’s arms.

 

“Do you want me to stop? I don’t want to hurt you.” Jongin cups Sehun’s jaw in his palm and kisses his forehead gently.

 

It’s painful but Sehun knows it’s not going to last forever. The last thing he wants Jongin to do is to pull out. He knows what he wants, and he wants Jongin, in him.

 

“J-just-ah--give me--uh--a minute.” Sehun pants out.

 

“Okay.” Jongin tries not to move his hips at all. He reaches down and gives Sehun’s cock a few tugs. He peppers Sehun’s face and necks with kisses and the combination of both actions seem to help Sehun relax faster.

 

“I don’t think I am ready for your knot today.” Sehun says breathlessly and Jongin smiles.

 

“It’s okay. My knot can wait. Do you still want to me to mark you?” Jongin asks to make sure.

 

“Of course. Okay, I think you can move now.”

 

Jongin nods before he pulls out and then pushes back in slowly. Sehun is so tight and Jongin thinks he won’t be able to last that long. Sehun is clawing at his back but he doesn’t mind a bit.

 

He increases the pace of his thrusts gradually. He doesn’t want to hurt Sehun, but judging from the way Sehun is moaning shamelessly, he is doing a pretty good job.

 

“You can go faster, I won’t break.” Sehun says and how can Jongin say no to that?

 

His hips move faster and deeper. It feels so good to be surrounded by Sehun and he wants it to last longer, he really wants to, but he is getting closer to the edge. Sehun is yelling out random words and Jongin knows he is close too.

 

Leaning down, he nips at Sehun’s neck nervously. He has to do it now before it’s too late, but he is scared because it’s going to be so painful and he doesn’t want to see Sehun hurting.

 

“Do it, Jongin. I will be fine.” Sehun reassures.

 

“It is going to hurt, but it won’t last long.”

 

“Okay. I am ready.”

 

Slowing down the pace of his hips, he takes a deep breath before he sinks his teeth into the spot just right under Sehun’s ear. Sehun lets out a loud scream and his body trashes under Jongin’s. Jongin pulls his teeth out and licks the blood away. His heart pinches painfully when he hears Sehun’s cry of pain.

 

He resumes his thrusting, making sure he hits Sehun’s sweet spot every time he pushes in. His lips never leaving the wound on Sehun’s neck, kissing the area softly in hope to lessen the pain.

 

Sehun’s tensed body starts to relax under him and Jongin takes that chance to wrap his fingers around Sehun’s cock and jerks him off into completion. Sehun bites his shoulder as he shoots his load into the space between them and Jongin follows him not long after, emptying his seeds into Sehun.

 

Jongin pulls out slowly before he lies down next to Sehun. “Are you okay? Does it still hurt?” Jongin inspects the mark and winces when he sees more blood coming out from it.

 

Sehun sighs before snuggling closer into him and Jongin instinctively wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist. “It doesn’t hurt as much as before.”

 

“Let me go get first aid kits.” Jongin makes a move to get off the bed but Sehun’s arm is holding him down.

 

“Later. Cuddle me.” Sehun pouts.

 

“Fine, you big baby.” Jongin says fondly before he hugs Sehun tighter.

 

“That’s amazing.”

 

“What is?”

 

“You know what.”

 

Jongin chuckles. “I want you to say it.”

 

“Your dick is amazing.” Sehun says bluntly and Jongin splutters.

 

“Since when are you so graphic with your words?”

 

“Since you put in that amazing dick in my leaking asshole.”

 

Jongin gasps. “Who are you and what have you done to my sweet and innocent Oh Sehun?”

 

Sehun smiles wickedly. “He is dead. You have to deal with my perverted ass from now on. I am going to demand you to put in that dick in me more often. I can’t wait for you to knot me too.”

 

“Oh my god. I want a divorce.”

 

Sehun scoffs. “We are not even married.”

 

“Well, I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me, Oh Sehun?” Jongin asks with a knowing smile on his face.

 

Sehun opens his eyes and stares at Jongin. “Are you proposing?”

 

“I haven’t bought the ring yet. But I guess, this counts?”

 

Sehun snorts. “Ask me again next time when you are more prepared. I want flowers and colourful balloons. And I want it to be on the beach, during the sunset.”

 

Jongin smiles in amusement. “Will you say yes then?”

 

“I will always say yes to you. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @babysehunnieee (ﾉ｡≧◇≦)ﾉ


End file.
